The secret of Stokes
by HuddySmackedGSR
Summary: Well this is a sexual fantasy between Nick and Sophia, what happens in the autopsy room


The secret of Stokes

Author:Me and my Cousin

Genre:Romance(Nick/Sophia)

CLASSIFICATION:M

Note: This fic belong to me I do not know much English in Brazil, totranslate it is my 1st ingl amos it through a playon the farm of my grandmother, who has spent a sleepless night.  
Well goes on in the autopsy room, Nick Sofia gun causing it todoubt his sexuality and also what is being betrayed.  
The character is inspired by Sufitinha Lady Lady Heather on a Tuscan and more prostitutes in Brazil. The rest belongs to the creators of CSI one of my most beloved series in the world.

* * *

Lady Sufistinha: Ai ta babe free tonight? I order my husband tamos a program like it that you like. 3 We topa you tonight? not speak to his wife ... besides that her lover ta hitting on me, and what you want with his wife?

Nick: Look lady I am married to a wonderful woman mi love q perhaps only two in there but I would go with Mt PLEASURE: D

Lady Sufistinha: I know your little game of cat!

Nick: So what's my game and amore? I'm sick freak to know amore:)

Lady Sufistinha: From you play hard to get I loved! Nick: I mi to doing ? d ? hard babe cause I'm married and msm! So let me d you charge? Or you will give grace d? D Si is above $ 50.00 I accept ? ta ai kitten? Lady Sufistinha: Cat what size you'll want to have greater than 60 and the strawberry flavor and is in our combined price you know is some of my best clients, the heating Goroti love you Nick: Gata ? will make you think that I'm gay? ? for I am you you want to have a decent progama mi treats as MAN and ? as G: AY! Lady Sufistinha contrangido is not know you and!

Nick: STOOOOOOOOOOOOP! I like it ? you'll treat me like a man or a woman? To become angry for you babe!

Lady Sufistinha: As a woman

Nick: Okay! I lovedddd at least here with you I can take mi ? my wife can not even dream of such a thing ta kitten trust you! Lady Sufistinha: Absolutely colleague!

Sophia Curtis Stokes: Nick ? I believe in this: I expected but I was sure everyone ? imagined it but I ? expected to find that way I hope you vdd a mi dissese ? but you want them was a little man or woman d pq vc me was a woman qe woman speaks in the face of another without fear of consequences ? But I have problem with getting to a great friend of yours you have no idea who that is you and n?.Pq mt ass oops Burra vc ? spotting a foot in front Gaton eh! MY Kisss I find more and mt man q you! I forgot one important detail d VC CORNER OF A BITCH AND A CHEAP PUPPY and that you ai Kisses loves.

Lady Sufistinha: Honey I'm the Bitch Ex-known and most expensive of the world men who gratin with me knows how much I'm good UU Nick: You do not satisfy me that even L? like me do not like to impose order I loved I get the guys they make me breathless.

Sophia: I ? pleases you because you are gay and like it gives ? d q eat so you never talked about having children you have 2 apologize a gay because you and another and another we had a baby boy you'd want to eat the poor thing right but I'd let my son ? turn wimp like his father he would not even know you exist q and q or you would know he would be a bad example 're talking fast to cause your friend MALE ta mi expecting, nor do I know if I'm going out with him or with another then speak soon cuz i still gotta resolve this WITH WHOM I'M GOING OUT?

Nick: I knew that I lived too long with Warrick and baked with it in several places in the lab, in writing, in the autopsy room of the chief Gil, Cath tava lacking that era also participated with us, was the most amazing thing that ja I like to replay their innovative thing

Sophia: My dear I want to know q ? you like I just came here to talk to you like big women ? 2 to 2 d 5 girls q could well have a little d shame that her face filled d vdd BOTOX and speak at least one time in its colorful little life I already knew qo Warrick and Cath gay and CATFISH and takes whatever comes in front Frets q and agr type I, but I caught ? fret behind the only life that I take that thought I was our love was but you made vdd my dream into a nightmare ? I wanted it but you UNFORTUNATELY THANKS destroyed by this nightmare that I had more IDIOT in my life nor do I intend to have this d I'll leave for others MEN vdd q vc ? as could mi introduce a friend you have n?.I'm MEN q mt I'll be grateful for it, would be the only thing you would do good q.

Nick: Will it know that I have laid the quefui kiss Billie with the drummer without his speech which was not only the kiss I had more attended was very good master thread and suck balls!

Sophia: I do not care to ? t?.Pq I knoyou. Wellw what he really feels for me at least told me he was with you vdd q ? ? had d courage to tell and a dlc msm further with a taste of mint and strawberry HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM I loved! Every time when we find them we go to a darkened my times I d remember getting the milk to stay condesa mt tastier our night: D So you can talk shit like the q Billie why he and mt male to assume his actions cause he knows the consequences can happen later q *

Nick: I prefer presarvartivos glow in the dark with gentle massage that is good! I'm more whipped cream with banana!

Sophia: Oh babe makes me so important and receive matherials! Then go make me a friend of yours? Or I'll have to find q alone? Q I'll turn a surfer girl from matherials be good you say eh qo KKKKKKK '

Nick: You'll never be like her ... she understands me! 'm tired of you I'll give it to the first that appears to go beyond this Holstein to give my cock! Sophia: I said I ? I'll be like her I said I'd turn around girl program reads d d before talking think that I ever gave ? I saw the first pro q? for me when we were married I gave so many to even remember. Aiii are so many that I do not remember them all darling. Nick: I do not give your BITCH! Sophia: I'm the CATFISH? You sure about that? The bichunha agr ta so mad cuz it took a lot o fantler? KKKKKKK 'Cause ? I want to give pro q q first appear in front of me, I give at least polite and call first to say how I I want the night or day afternoon vei know there is much important for me and the give and receive:

Nick: You DEI worse if I speak I humbled! I got tired of going to I'm going Fuck you !

Sophia: Agr wants to run the queue?Betray You put me right with men? Tbm I put on you with MANY antlers WOMEN: D They are best mt q I tired to d you too baby.

Nick: I know and do not care! Men are the best ! Going to Holland to give a lot and use marijuana to forget you my biggest mistake. It was a shrimp head even when you could have met so full of shit.

Sophia: I WAS SCARED UIIIIIIIIIII AGR LOW The Clodovil IN You N?.Gotta confess something here for you when I agreed to marry you I had used drugs in my I ? tava estdo normal where I've seen them take a wimp As you turn my ? sad man himself eq there is still a man next to you in d q u was good in bed KKKKKKKKKKKKK'Never forget our first night was to be man n?.WAS that was? '? q itself was where you learned how to make s. .. him like you did? learn want: D

Nick: I also liked that he wanted to repeat our sex until the end of my life!

Sophia: I wanted tbm ? but you know you'll want to agr pq vc eh i like it men or have more pleasant climate that had q before you want to n?.Mas you're available (66 KKKKKKKKKK kkkkk ' Nick: I'm bi top! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Sophia: But you said qe Gay? Agr Why he decided to become ner? All this and nostalgia? Cause you is I'm dying tbm d miss that your mouth delicious, smell, etc and has a few more little thing that I miss to tbm q I prefer ? comment you must already ne know my angel: *

Nick: And yes to miss! You're my Blossom!

Sophia: And you and my wimp more man LOVE YOU! Guess you never said that right but it is your first time. but you do yourself divorces d me? "You okay, and maybe u do me decide ta otimo. : D

Nick: That depends on our shag! Sophia: But you first meet me tenque and a totally gay, Bi or man? That depends on your response ? to break the mood at the time "H". Mi responds something you d like me or like? Nick: I'm totally gay I'm bi, the more you stir it with me!

Sophia: Are you sure the q vc ta mi saying? Tired d To suffer for you, you disappoint me these then mt mi only one thing left to believe q vc ta mi mean right. : D so happy with that our conversation and you?

Nick: Actually I had never lied to another and another, you're the most important thing in my life!

Sophia: We got up wordlessly agr: S So we'll see you another man and msm? Or are you so and its a bitch Lol messed up '

Nick: I set up everything for us to fight and make peace as the beginning of our marriage Sophia: How do you hide it d me all this time? I'm blinded msm need a way to celebrate d UNFORGETTABLE! What do you find love? Nick: I agree I LOVE (fri)!

Sophia: I'm your Hj d crime scene, has been investigating my expert mi nice (smile)

Nick: To me going detective delicious (you grab)

Sophia: You kiss deeply, speak among themselves kissing our d you do that again I'll kill you, I would kiss you

Nick: I do the same for you (tearing her blouse)

Sophia: I smile, take off your shirt in the game room floor d necropsy, sit at the table in my place you in my legs turn to you to kiss.

Nick: (He put thee lie steel bed and start the acaraciou your breasts) Sophia: Being excited, precione his hands on my breasts.

Nick: You make me oh so well (I kiss your neck, leaving you more horny)

Sophia: I bite your ear and say: I love Nick Stokes, kiss her neck, scratching his back light d

Nick: I love you more AAH! (Step on your hands verilha) Sophia: I smile me ta super excited, my skirt and play ?o d in the table, shoot his jeans, her underwear to lick your dick

Nick: You make it better than nigu?m Uhhh! Then it's my turn AHHH

Sophia: I smile with his p. .. mouth licking faster. Nick: Ahh it okay! I do not know if I'll withstand more AHHH!

Sophia: I stop and talk you gotta taste condom ai d? To be more precise d a nice kiss

Nick: Your favorite strawberry!

Sophia: Or you have? Nick: Also you have to pick my sex goddess!

Sophie: Strawberry! Put the condom with your mouth on your dick back to lick harder, say: yes agr ta mt best, I would lick.

Nick: I think uuuhhh enjoy ...!

Sophia: But we love? Not right began to lick faster and with much ease.

Nick: So I got to see you will! I will try to support the best!

Sophia: I love to play can enjoy the mt mt sucking up you will enjoy.

Nick: I love you! Sophia: I love my tbm b. .. scratch or you prefer the hairy as I'll love you anyway my bb d beautiful.

Nick: That was ... FRI (enjoying)

Sophia: I enjoy you, game you climb upon the table d you, shove your dick in my pussy, I start bouncing, moaning softly in his ear.

Nick: Not now! (Take your position you climb up d) is now my turn to get it up (with massaging her twat the finger)

Sophia: I'm sorry, I'm moaning softly mt excited about anyone escultar.

Nick: why honey has quietly (American Museum kissing below the navel through the tongue until it arrives near the clits gave a short pause) Honey trust me I'll give you the best pleasure of your life! (Beginning to stimulate the sense of pleasure)

Sophia: I smile, I hope you make me the happiest woman in this world just for one night I want it to be tonight.

Nick: If you depend on me yes it will be for the rest of our lives! Honey I think I'm prepared to be a father.

Sophia: Si d depend tbm me my angel, I smile I guess to tbm prparada m?o to be what do you think? Let's do agr our bb? To order super. Nick: I never felt so similar! (Back in the missionary position)

Sophia: I ask you to sit down, shot her a condom, pull you, mommy and daddy position, push your butt to go faster start moan softly her ear. Nick: I am who I shot the bull breeder here (he yank the condom that covered my precious) . Love ? d danger nobody has come ? ne? ? Cause I want you to share with anyone.

Nick: I do not want to divide Curtis you are so if a guy trisca my finger on it do you be accused of rape arrested he turns to the wife of inmate

Sophia: Wow! Liked each other was to denounce you would be first on the list just kidding my love, I love you and my hero And our bb? Going to be when? To you are expecting.

Nick: it will be for now! laying my body on yours.

Sophia: You hug, scratching his back d light, bite your ear, kiss your neck

Nick: That's very exciting, more exciting is when we sit face to face with one another

Sophia: Ta chefinho order request and a lovely, sit straight up q u want me to do chefinho? Recalls I am your slave. : D

Nick: Open your legs until they want to penetrate to the soul you never forget me (he said hugging her, kissing and Pentra each centimeter inside)

Sophia: Groaning a little high to anyone ? mt bear hug, kissing you.

Nick: Love let's move on from here comes the Albins 10 minutes, this transaction was one of the best ve ever had (said kissing her tenderly)

Sophia: I think q Tbm our bb will get you out of bed next n?. Kissing ?o seen my panties, my skirt, ai love a little thing you did was q ? tore my blouse and agr? How will I get out of here? I smile looking at you.

Nick: Damn you excite me so much that I just losing my mind ... the more I have an idea right there is a blouse that you can use of a cadaver is already took the test it! and you still the coat. Sophia: Okay then my love caught her blouse cadaver seen. Love I'll come out ahead ta give a big kiss, I love you my very bbzinho the room back to work.

Nick: we continue when we get home!

Sophia: Okay! Kiss and love until later.

THE END


End file.
